Project Summary/Abstract This project will help reduce foodborne illness in the Municipality of Anchorage (MOA) by optimizing the methodology of when regulated food facilities are inspected. This project will utilize and adapt an open source predictive data analytics platform developed by the City of Chicago to predict which regulated food facilities are most likely to have critical violations. By using this innovative technology, the MOA can change its inspection approach to conduct inspections of facilities that are predicted by the model to be higher risk and have critical violations. This will help the MOA target facilities that have a higher risk of foodborne illness and help protect the community as a whole. Data collected from many sources will be used to optimize the order in which inspections are done. These sources include previous inspection history, how long it has been since the last inspection, whether or not the establishment has a liquor license and a host of other data points that help rank the risk of violations occurring in each facility. The data model will then rank all the facilities based on how many factors the data model finds. Then the model will rank the facilities so that they can prioritized for inspection sooner than they would be using the traditional method of inspection order. This will allow the MOA to find facilities with problems sooner than normal. In the Chicago study they found that facilities were inspected seven days sooner than using traditional methods for inspection order. This proposal will also allow the MOA to develop new educational materials and short videos that will be used to help educate facilities found with critical violations with methods on how to prevent these violations and thus lower the risk of foodborne illness. Once this data model is operating the program will be able to track over time whether the intervention methods put into place are effective by looking at whether facilities remain high risk or improve. By tracking progress of facilities over time the program will be able to adjust interventions to improve compliance and reduce the risk of foodborne illness across the MOA.